<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friendly Massage by 5t3r30typ1c4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587762">A Friendly Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l'>5t3r30typ1c4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstinence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Massage, One Piece Universe, Pirates, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Sweat, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji asks if Zolo needs a friendly, totally not gay (not at all) back massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for being a ghost! (Not that anyone cares) but here's another shameless one shot of my OTP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Do you-I mean-well-I could give you a massage?” </b>
  <span>Sanji rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away. Zolo turned, raised a brow, and cracked his joints. He’d been training non-stop for the past few days. The routine had been hard to slip into, two years did a number on his habits. He shook out his sweaty hair and stretched,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use one.” Sanji seemed almost relieved by his words. They’d been back together for nearly a month now; and they had yet to touch each other once. Save for the frantic kiss they shared on that first day. After that they’d avoided one another like the plague. Awkward hellos and smiles were exchanged once in a while, but this was the first time Sanji had been straightforward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo missed this. The Cook had been so bold two years ago, and now… it was like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji stiffened, as though he hadn’t expected Zolo to speak. “Our room? It’s past noon so everyone should be busy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Just give me a minute.” Zolo toweled off his torso and pulled on his robes. Gathering his swords and popping a crick in his neck. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked past Sanji he grabbed his hand and held it tight. The Cook sputtered and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Zolo asked, giving Sanji a worried look. He muttered something and fished a cigarette out of his pocket. Without giving Zolo so much as a second glance. The Swordsman was irked a bit by this response, but said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was warm as they descended to the deck below. The Grandline calm and beautiful, Zolo took a deep breath of the salty air. He smiled at Robin, the hand holding tight to Sanji concealed by the folds of his robes. His boots making hollow thuds as he strode across the deck. Then they were ducking inside and a cool, damp air clung to his skin. His every muscle was screaming in protest. His body sore and tired, yet excited! Impatience buzzed through him like a bug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Sanji to peg him against the wall and kiss him breathless. Judging from the way he was fumbling with his cigarette, he could tell that wasn’t going to happen. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>two goddamn years! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needed something! His hand could only go so far, and Perona never gave him any privacy. Zolo felt like he was going to fucking burst! It was going to be hard to get Sanji to loosen up, but it would be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he hoped it would. Zolo threw open the door to their bedroom. Saying a silent thanks because it was completely empty. Reluctantly he let their hands drop and sat down on the couch hard. With a sigh he sank into the plush cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, could you lay down over there?” Sanji roused him and pointed to the carpet on the other side of the room. Zolo grunted and stood, laying face down on the soft carpet. Turning so he could watch Sanji as he undressed. The Cook glanced over his shoulder and pretended to fall into thought. The smoke from his cigarette drifting towards the ceiling in delicate ribbons. Zolo sighed, watching the jacket Sanji loved slip slowly down his back. The black fabric bunching above his ass before falling to the ground. Golden buttons winking in the sparse light. He smiled once, teasingly, ash from his cigarette landing near his feet. Zolo shuddered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is.” he mumbled into the carpet. “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji rolled up his sleeves, revealing his toned forearms. Cracking his knuckles he took a deep drag of the cigarette. Letting the smoke float from his open lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your robe, can I take it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Zolo helped him slip the robe off his arms and torso. Then, the clothing cast to the side, he waited. Letting his eye fall shut, the steady rocking of the boat lulling him to sleep. It was nice. If only Sanji was a little bit closer. So he could smell the cigarette smoke and spices that clung to him. He yawned struggling to stay awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold landed on his back. Zolo jolted and hissed, “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Sanji said from somewhere behind him. “It’s just oil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold.” He could feel it dripping down his spine and shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll warm it up soon. Tell me, where does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo groaned, “everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sanji hummed and Zolo waited in tense anticipation. Shifting his head in his arms, unable to find a comfortable position. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji grabbed his chin, the Cook was kneeling in front of him. He bunched up his black coat and laid it beneath Zolo’s head. The Swordsman sighed, breathing in the mellow scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thanks.” He mumbled, “S’nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired? Close your eyes.” Sanji moved behind him and sat on his hips. Knees digging into the carpet on either side of Zolo’s waist. Zolo made a sound in the back of his throat and yawned again. Letting out a low, satisfied groan when Sanji pressed his palms into his back. Kneading and coaxing all the knots out of his muscles. Rolling and humming to himself. As if there was nowhere he’d rather be. His hands moved to Zolo’s sides. Where his slick fingers ran tantalizingly along his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo laughed, “that tickles.” He heard the rustle of fabric. Warm, soft lips mouthed at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Sanji’s voice was hot and heavy in his ear. Zolo shuddered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make it feel even better?” He was asking permission and Zolo knew just what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sanji rolled his hips, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolo moaned, “make me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure. Roll over, I think your chest needs a massage too.” Sanji growled, Zolo nodded and turned to lay on his back. The carpet sticking to his skin because of the oil. He held his arms out and Sanji leaned in close. Zolo relished the feeling of a hot tongue on his skin. Licking and kissing and biting his neck and shoulder. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zolo blinked up at him. Pulling his face away so he could look at Sanji. “What are you talking about? Of course I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sanji sighed, “I meant-are you okay with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re confusing me.” Sanji sat up, staring down at him, and refused to meet his eyes. He looked… guilty. “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been two years Zolo. Haven’t you found someone by now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he had dumped a bucket of ice down Zolo's throat. “Have you? Is that it? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me for an entire fucking month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avoiding you-what?” Sanji ran a hand through his hair. “You’ve been avoiding me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what the hell were we doing for a month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Zolo froze, “I don’t know. You never answered me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you found someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji laughed, “do you really think I’d do that to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Zolo, I have not</span>
  <em>
    <span> found</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… what are we doing?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolo reached for him and yanked him down hard. “Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Sanji kissed him, at some point he had finished his cigarette and thrown it away. God, he tasted amazing and Zolo couldn’t get enough. He was desperate, greedy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji raked his teeth along his lip and Zolo shuddered. The Cook reached down and grabbed his chest. Pinching and kneading his nipples. Two years of abstinence had destroyed his libido. Sanji ground his thigh in between Zolo’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it must be killing you.” Sanji rasped, “cum for me. You can do it right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo raked his nails down Sanji’s back. Pushing into his touch. “I--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful. So good for me. I love you.” Sanji mumbled, biting and nipping his ears. Zolo panted and gulped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sanji peppered his neck and chest with soft kisses, stroking him through his orgasm. “How many times do you think I can make you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo whimpered at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Sanji smiled, “I won’t do that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Zolo groaned, “you better hurry the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji just laughed, his fingers trailing down Zolo’s bare chest. He was sore and tired and his muscles were pounding with pain. He didn’t-couldn’t-care, because Sanji was here. Finally he was close again and god if he would just hurry up and go a little faster. A little fucking faster was all he needed. He wanted to feel the Cook inside him already. Hot and heavy and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sanji whispered against his lips. Coaxing Zolo’s mouth open with a low sigh. “Someone will hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo huffed in frustration. “Don’t care. Need you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji mouthed at his jaw and his neck. Littering his chest with deep marks. Lacing their fingers together and making his way </span>
  <em>
    <span>gradually </span>
  </em>
  <span>down Zolo’s body. The Swordsman whimpered and tried to signal him to go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji glanced up from where he was kissing sensitive skin of Zolo’s hips and growled: “It’s been two years. I’m not going to ruin this by using you like a whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you too? Huh? Didn’t think of that did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” He muttered whatever complaints he was about to voice were quickly forgotten. Because Sanji had yanked his pants down. He shivered when the cold air washed over his cock. His underwear uncomfortable and sticky as Sanji worked them down to his knees. “You always like it when I wear my clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's better that way. More scandalous.” Sanji’s breath ghosted over his dick and Zolo gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scandalous.” He repeated almost as though entranced. He must have looked so utterly defeated in that moment. One hand resting by his face, the other intertwined with his lover’s. Staring at the wall in pleasurable silence. Green hair wild and unruly as he took deep, shuddering breaths. Sanji mouthed at the thin skin where his thighs met hip. Watching the Swordsman squirm and bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he get him to moan? Sanji would wager he could get him to cry out pretty loud. All he had to do was…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sanji swallowed him with one swift movement. Grinning wickedly at Zolo's flushed face. He had a string of saliva dripping from his mouth. When he threw his head back, arching his spine, and curled his toes, it almost made Sanji stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost. He pulled off the flustered man and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing." He whispered, sounding slightly dazed. Hovering over Zolo and burying his face in his neck. Reaching behind the Swordsman's head and into the folds of his coat. When he found what he was looking for he sat up. Popping open the small bottle of lube and warming it up in his palm. "Such a good boy aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo just whimpered and weakly thrust his hips forward. Sanji reached down and gently stroked him. Light, teasing touches that made his need even worse. Satisfied that Zolo was lubed enough to be comfortable Sanji sank back down. Wiping his slick hand on the carpet. Opening his mouth wide and relaxing his throat. Letting Zolo get used to the hot, wet feeling. Breathing slowly through his nose. Sanji braced himself, holding tight to the Swordsman’s hips. Tonguing the spot where the head met shaft. Zolo clawed at the carpet beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” he gasped Sanji hummed and began to move his head. Slowly at first, stopping every once in a while to mouth at his balls. In no time Zolo was a whining, whimpering, moaning mess. Spit and pre-cum dripping down his cock while Sanji did his damn best to make him unravel. Throbbing in Sanji’s mouth and hands. He’d tease the tip until Zolo was begging to cum and then pull away to lick long stripes along his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji’s own pants were much too tight. Uncomfortably pinching his dick if he moved the wrong way. He reached for the lube again and generously coated his fingers. Bringing them down to Zolo’s ass he circled his hole. The Swordsman caught on fast and rolled his hips in desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji swallowed him again as he pushed a single finger inside his ass. Zolo grunted and took a deep breath. He knew that it would feel incredible soon, but it was hard to remember that feeling when all he could grasp was discomfort. He squeezed Sanji’s finger and the Cook groaned, pulling off of him to look up at Zolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do, love.” He rasped and Zolo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.” Sanji leaned over him and began to lick and tease his nipples. Kneading his chest with his free hand. Zolo keened and gradually started to relax. “Mm, move a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji knew what he was looking for and where to find it. Crooking his finger once, brushing a small spot inside Zolo that had him gasping. The Swordsman lurched forward and grabbed his arm. Sanji chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels good. Just, slow down or I might…” he trailed off into soft mumbled and Sanji pecked him once on the lips. Pressing their foreheads together he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo flushed red from the tips of his ears down to his nipples. “I might-if you’re too rough I-” he swallowed, “-could cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted and dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zolo sputtered Sanji gave him no time to prepare before he was sliding a second finger inside him. Ramming into his tired body, torturing him, Zolo grasped for something to ground him. The Swordsman held tight to his shoulders while he tried to calm the spasms running through him. It felt so good and he was so tired and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was breathing heavy and making such small, defeated sounds. Zolo gulped, his throat dry, “I told you to wait! Dumbass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji licked his ear. “Ah, but you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit! But that’s not the poi--</span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolo whimpered, Sanji was leisurely pumping his fingers in and out. With a pointed drag across Zolo’s prostate with every pass. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! If he kept doing that-it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>two years! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did he not know that this was too much? Shit, it was amazing though and he couldn’t tell Sanji to stop for the life of him. Weren’t they arguing about something? It didn’t matter. He bit his lip, the pleasure turning to pain in the base of his cock. Couldn’t he just touch it or something? Oh but the sensations from his ass, he didn’t want that to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he gasped pitifully, “not so rough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji didn’t relent. Lewd, wet noises and the smell of sex filled the room. His shirt was sticking to his chest and his tie kept brushing across Zolo’s heated skin. Hands caked in dried oil and lube, and there was nothing else-no one else-he wanted to be doing. Then he spread his fingers and Zolo definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> scream. There was so much saliva in his mouth that it dripped from his tongue and onto his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” He cried hopelessly, “no! I don’t want to cum yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji stalled for a moment. “What’s wrong? Was I too rough? I’m sorry it's just you’re so beautiful and the sounds you make are--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo pressed a finger to Sanji’s lips. Gasping for air, his body still buzzing with pent up pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me dammit!” He growled, “I don’t care about any of that! But I feel like I’m going to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few seconds of frenzied fumbling and harsh kisses. Then Zolo was in his lap. Sweat and oil dripping down his back. He was shaking and trembling and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji better hurry up! Sanji was mouthing at his neck, right under his jaw, his breath so hot against Zolo’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been ready!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolo snarled, it didn’t take long to wipe that sneer off his face. Sanji took hold of his ass in both hands. Rocked his hips a few times and then Zolo was clinging to him. Thighs quaking while Sanji filled him up so good. He gave him the barest moment to adjust before he started moving. </span>
</p><p><span>Then Zolo was gasping and groaning and whining and </span><em><span>wow. </span></em><span>It was better than he remembered. Sanji was whispering praise into his ear that went straight to his cock. He reached between them and took Zolo in his hand. At the same time moving faster. Pulling out, ramming back in, and driving him wild with pleasure. His tie had come loose, and his hair was knotted and damp with sweat. He was biting down hard on Zolo’s shoulder. The Swordsman grinded into his hand. Weakly, his sore muscles wanted to stop but he was not going to let this go. It had been too long and he needed this so badly! The pleasure was ramping up and-</span><em><span>fuck-</span></em><span>he was losing the rhythm. God if he kept moving like that</span> <span>it wasn’t going to take long for--</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking Hell! Sanji!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolo moaned and grinded into his loose fingers. Shaking as he came hard. They fell backwards, he laying on top of Sanji. Just a few more deep, rolling thrusts and Zolo shuddered. Feeling that familiar warmth inside of his ass. They stayed there, panting and lazily kissing on the ground. Eventually they managed to pick up their dazed minds and get cleaned up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, they may have had a few more rounds in the shower after that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somebody tell me how to make it so it doesnt list my work as done when it clearly is not ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>